friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Celtic Outcry
“''Who knows whats to say about you Wes, you’re a fugitive Changeling that has got BOTH sides riled up about you being in the middle and all!! A-And y-yet... You don’t change like your species name infers!!”'' - Celtic Outcry, concerned about Westeros’ problems with his own species and fugitive status. ---- Celtic Outcry, aged 19, an Unicorn that hails from the more poorer parts of the uptight and rich Canterlot, is an OC by the user TFD, and is a ponysona of himself. He is an odd, awkward stallion with a tendency to blurt thinga out or say whats on his mind in the open air. He is diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome, and has confirmed ADHD. Outcrying Beginnings Celtic was a peculiar one when he was a foal, raised by homeless ponies, being an orphaned at a young age, he was liked by the middle-aged to elderly peers whom cared for him as he grew up from foalhood. He was great freinds with the other Fillys and Colts whom grew up under the helms of their forefathers. However, he was showing great potential in magic skills, studies, and use at an age akin to Twilight Sparkle. So, when he was about 10 years old, his community he was cared by sent him off to the School for Gifted Unicorns to gain a bit of fame, maybe much to the dismay of Celtic in the future. Being fairly high-average-graded in the School of Gifted Unicorns, his magic powers (which he has been controlling since he was 5) only accelerated to levels of which made Princess Celestia eye this pony with hope and goodwill. However, that abnormal smartness stems from a tradeoff he has with Social skills, making him socially akward and often rude at times, speaking his mind mostly. He never really fit in right when he was younger, and often misbehaving without even knowing it. As time got on to him, and his mentors and teachers came and went, sure he endured punishments and such for speaking rudely and out of turn, but Little ol’ Celtic was soon destined to be what he always dreamed of: Becoming a magical Artist. Wielding whatever spells and general magic Outcry had, he often go painting portraits of other ponies and species, given authority or not, he just wanted to express himself in the most bestest of ways. He did it to his best practices, and had dabbled in some digital art-making as well as he had grown up during the dawn of the digital age of Equestria, early 2000’s were a pretty great time! He was proud of his work, and often at times, many on-lookers would get to see his talents... if the hardships of social cues didn’t turn ponies away from his galleries he sometimes exhibits. He did get commissions, but failed to adhere to many of them and often just simply forget them, damages to his reputation often happen with his will to procrastinate. However... his life would change drastically on the one day he’d knew he’d make his BIGGEST Stride of accomplishments: painting an portrait of the newlyweds Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza! There, he’d meet a person whom make that change happen... Changelings... and not just any old changeling... the Prince of them, Heir to Queen Chrysalis herself!! Being one Prince Cocoonthar... and boy, did he do a favor to the ones whom raised him. Although he’a prone to emotional meltdowns when things gotten too rough for him, he’d be at his bravest (sorta) when he was in the midst of the Invasion by the Queen of all Changelings! The Wedding Day Spectrum Encounter! Connected in a slightly altered canon version of the Season 2 Finale episodes, Celtic was caught in the midst of the invasion as he’d be racing away from harm at every turn, but what worried him the most, was the safety of the ponies whom raised him, and thw friends he made from foalhood. Changelings left and right, to and fro, Celtic tried his best not to have a meltdown here and there. By a hint of luck (or just aimless running), he’d chance across the Mane 6 battling endless clones of themselves, there Celtic was swept up in the fight, being ganged up upon multiple copies of the 6 before getting bailed out by a rather heroic Mare... that particular one being Rainbow Dash of all Ponies! At least he decided to lend a hoof; being air support, blasting Changeling after Changeling with whatever weaponized Magic he knew for self-defense, and with a warm embrace by Rainbow... this may have sparked a potential love interest for him! After that brawl, Celtic tried his best to express his feelings of gratitude for Dashie, however, Dash had some rather grim worrisome news: A Changeling Prince has led a group of his personal cadre into the slums to probably commit horrifying genocide, something Rainbow picked up overhearing random idle Changelings in the massive brawl. Celtic was more horrified than ever, he’d then leave Rainbow a farewell, saying bye to the rest of the 6, and heads bolting off to the slums of Canterlot... he’d never seen a mare so beautiful before... Rainbow Dash will be a calming image for him in the future, indeed. On the way there, he’d encountered some fleeing Ponies, three of them, two colts and a mare, some of them looked familiar to Outcry, they all recognized Celtic and pleaded forward for his help. The Unicorn worried more, he’s never been this pushed far before in alarm. The fellow foalhood friends escaped what they called, “A wrath never seen before by our people.” Soon, the four friends came to the entrance of the Slums: In ruins... And for then, an Encounter with a powerful figure of ruling. Enter: Prince Amadeus Rhiala Chysialia Fredra Cocoonthar Insectus The Four friends were frozen by the sight of the entrance of the slums in ruins. The three others hoped the Changeling Prince wouldn’t have gone so far... but the fiery burning ruins of green flames, it was tragic! The Four were hesitant to enter the now burning hell that was once their home they shared... the unicorns of the four put out the fires burning at the front gate, and the group entered, Celtic heading lead. As the Four explored the ruins, subjected to many a burnt corpse and home, they entered the “town square” of the slums, soon seeing a crowd of Changelings, and one regal-looking one atop a wooden platform, pacing to and fro before five elderly-looking ponies... the leaders of the slums... all in nuses, ready to be hanged. Celtic Outcry did what he did best and outcries out to the Royal Changeling. The Prince stopped and turned to the rabble-rouser. The other three ponies expressions turned from horror, to mutual antagonized looks. Celtic tried to compose himself as the elders looked on to the four young ponies for help, but they felt hopeless, and all Changelings looked to the four heros. The Changeling Prince looked to Celtic, and gently approached him, willing to do something with this dissident and his small followers. The Prince only smiles to Celtic and introduced himself, as the Changeling Prince. Well, it wasn’t much of a surprise to Celtic at all, if he sorta... knew him. But Outcry demanded he leave the slum elders alone, for their knowledge and wisdom is of utmost importance in the Canterlot community, they represented the poor in every way, and they gave the poor their voice in the Estates General-like council of Equestria. Prince Coocoonthar refused to give their elders back... unless he had an vessel of almost infinite love to bring to his mother as a compromise. Celtic was torn, the Elders looked on, and his three friends looked worried. Celtic choose to sacrifice himself for the safety of others. The Elders were impressed and shocked to his frugal decision, they all thought he cared for nopony, other than himself... but he did, he wasn’t so self-centered afterall. Thus in the end, the Elders were released in their captivity, and in their place traded Celtic, the ever-loving vessel to feed off for Queen Chrysalis herself. He was quickly knocked out and taken away asap before the intense love of Shining Armor and Cadence blasted the rest of the changelings away to their presumed land. Celtic Outcry’s friends were heartbroken along with the elders. They may never see their precious heirloom ever again... maybe... just maybe... the Changeling Prince’s heart will... change. (More to be added) Category:Characters Category:Status (Supporting Character) Category:Content (TheFirstDecade) Category:Unicorns Category:Work In Progress Category:Ponysonas Category:Males Category:Status (Hero)